To know you
by Ballons
Summary: At the request of Dumbledore, Hermione's mother has decided to host for the holidays, Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world. Almost despite himself, Harry charmed the whole family. Jealous Hermione will do everything to chase the intruder whom she had never spoken to Hogwarts school of witchcraft. But under the hero's shell hides a character that no one really knows.


**Title : To know you**

 **Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

 **Paring : Hermione / Harry**

 **Rating : T for the time being.**

 **Chapters : 13**

* * *

 **** CHAPTER 1 : BAD NEWS **  
**

Mom moved like a bell from the beginning of the meal. She kept getting up and sitting down again forgetting what she had gone to look in the kitchen. She bent and folded his napkin in all directions. Obviously she had something to tell us, or rather to ask, and it did not come. Frankly, why beat around the bush when it is so much easier to simply put! But Mom is like that. She does not like conflicts then it delays the great conversations as possible.

Amélie bathing conscientiously on his plate, and Dad was lost in thought, as usual. Had they at least noticed the bustle of Mom? I doubt it ... It took Amelia is breaking down his plate of soup on the floor to crack Mom:

\- Meli baby, my baby love, what happened to you ? "

Molly is the nickname of my little sister. I call it Melie Melo, because she constantly brushes the mixture. She gazed ecstatically noodles spilled on the floor of the kitchen, then she exclaimed, raising her head:

\- Dad, look pretty maggots! "

What it annoys me when she woodcock like that! She has eight years anyway! Mom looked up to heaven, but, basically, it was tender, as before each new invention of his little darling. This is ridiculous !

I know for a fact that my sister is how to avoid getting dispute. Okay it was not deliberate dropping his plate but it could take a minimum his nonsense instead of get away with playing big baby.  
Dad dropped out of his reverie to watch the noodles down. He grabbed one and the carefully considered:

\- You're absolutely right, it really looks like the brachycera larvae. Has it scientifically approved. More commonly called blowfly. "

Barely eight and my sister knew perfectly manipulate his world. Fortunately only half it does not! Dad seemed to have a revelation:

\- Oh ! About larvae, I have to watch my little beetle pupae. Insects will soon come out of retirement. It's been three years that I expect that, and I would not miss the event for anything !"

There you go ! The comet had begun orbiting the planet of insects and butterflies. I hate these disgusting things flying, jumping or crawling. He has to try to introduce me to his passion but insects and me is not made for each other. Ironically, I know a lot about them through discourse we spell my father at any time of day or night. Dad would have wanted to be an entomologist instead dentist. Besides, I always wonder what pushed him in that direction rather than follow his passion. I think he realized that it was not with insects that can support his family. Anyway. He rose from table, lacking spread on asti ... the noodles, and he went towards his studio. His "lair" in the garden, as said Mom, who is resigned to living with a husband who prefers insects to everything else. My father, to merit his attention, we must have six legs and antennae! I do not understand how my parents were able to meet. It is as if they were living in two parallel worlds. Mom says they love, but me, it leaves me skeptical. When I replied that it is not seen, she said in a tone of great Hindu priestess that love is a very mysterious and secret alchemy ... The way obfuscate by false answers infuriates me !

Meanwhile, Dad had marched again, and Mom finally decided to tell us who worked since the beginning of the meal:

\- My beads, which one of you is willing to lend his room to Harry ?

\- Harry? me I exclaimed. Who's that one ?

\- Come on, Mione, you should know ! Have not you ever heard of Harry Potter? One who has weathered a Voldemort, if I remember correctly? I must confess that I have chosen aps whole story.

\- Wait a minute, Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter here? The Boy Who Lived-and-who-must defeat He-Who-we-don't-Must-Not-Be-name? But why ?

\- Well, actually, the director of your school asked me if we could host it during the holidays.

\- Okay, but why?

\- Apparently he has no one to look after him. Your manager will be loaded in itself, but it is he is overwhelmed right now.

\- Why us?

\- I do not know. But he was sixteen, like you Mione. has she supported with a nod that was meant accomplice.

\- Okay, I note. And it happens when the squatter?

\- Tomorrow morning. And this is not a squatter is a guest. I count on you to greet him properly. And to take care of him, of course "

I can not believe. The Harry Potter arrives in my family crazy. But they will do away! And I do not want to know myself! It must certainly be spoiled since birth! A bit like ... like Malfoy, here! This ugly little pretentious and arrogant blond! I feel that these are holiday be long. But what amazes me most is that Dumbledore has chosen our family over another. Is it because we're Muggle? Okay, but we're not the only ones! Potter needs to have one or two friends around her Muggle!

\- You'll hear you very well, I'm sure. Well, you still have not answered me, girls. So which one of you is willing to lend his room?

\- Certainly not me! I replied dryly.

\- I want to. said Amelia.

\- Perfect. We will put the crib in Hermione's room, and you will sleep together both.

\- Yeah, great! screamed Amelia. "

Oh no, traitor! Amélie in my room, which wound! She snores, she talks in his sleep, and I'm sure she will take the opportunity to search everywhere. No way to have a minimum of privacy in this damn family.

\- I warn Amelia, if you touch my stuff, I swear ...

\- Stop it, Hermione! Mom interrupted me. "

I was green! Mom even took once defending his baby loveeee. It's really hard sometimes, being the eldest! Besides, you think she would have asked for our opinion about the squatter? No, of course. It was the spitting image Mom. She always put us as event accomplished, with his way of us believe everything she wants without us saying a word. I could have wept with rage. And now I was lugging my two invaders for the price of one...

Besides the intruder could not come at a worse : open during the Easter holidays! Anyway, Survivor or not, there was no question that keeps me from doing what I had expected. If he thinks I will be the orders of his highness, he Uygur completely. What next ? I was determined not to let me do!


End file.
